Surprise Demigods, and Magicians
by JanusGrace
Summary: Two wrongs don't make a right, what happens when two powers mix? Only one way to find out. She tries to hide from Travis Sourd, the quarterback bully, has only two friends, and her teachers accept only the best from her. A demigod duels her, saying his boss wanted her. She almost dies, her friend can read minds, has no idea what is happening. discontinued
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, srry for the writer's block that took months for me to get over, but I'm back with a new Story! Hope you all enjoy it, it took me a bit of thinking. I will start updating on the other ones as well, and this story I will be using the review method: At least two reviews on the chapter before I update. Have to do it, I've been forced!**

 **New thing to add to my problems: I have ADHD! Hurrah, I'm a demigod all right. I definitely think that my absent and horrible 'parents' aren't actually mine. They told me when I was 7, so it gets too suspicious. I wonder who my godly parent is. Only one way to find out.**

 **And I won't say who's speaking until they have given out who they are. It's like you're going through their minds or something, no idea.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and review on the**

 **Suprise**

 **Demigods and Magicians!**

* * *

Prologue

All stayed calm, the stillness in the mornings as normal as people. Birds chirped over the stone houses, each holding a different family. Each had one window, one door. The store stalls stood empty in the early hour, no audible sound.

Then came the wind, a soft wind that became so strong the trees bent and cracked. The dirt underneath seemed to rumble in anger. The sound of a tree falling over on a stone house awoke the citizens from their sleep. The ones in the house that the tree broke through were silent, dead on impact. Clouds started forming in the sky, first a fluffy white before darkening to grey. Clothing lines and flags were torn from their spots and flew past civilians as they ran in chaos. One clothesline wrapped around a man's throat and, with the force of the wind, cut his head clean off, with a circular slice inside the line. Another man was flattened by a falling block from the temple of Zeus. Women ran with their children beside them, the smell of ozone growing stronger and it started to rain. Rain came down in a force stronger than a bullet, and all of those who had no shelter were splattered with the drops. Lightning struck a tree a bit away from the line of temples, and then the ground split apart, craters opening and lines growing, releasing smoke from the ground. The waves on the beach became larger, crashing down on anything it grasped. The docks were ripped clean from the ground and into the sea.

Preachers screamed prayers to the gods, but they were busy. Zeus grabbed another one of his lightning bolts and aimed towards Poseidon, who had his trident against Hades' Stygian Iron blade. Hades stepped back as the lightning god released his bolt and Poseidon barely avoided it, his beard singed in some places. Hades put on his Helm of Darkness and charged towards Zeus, who was grabbing another bolt from his waist. Poseidon slammed his trident against the ground, causing a tremor to rock the throne room.

The other gods stayed away, trying to keep themselves in one piece as the three raged on. Ares smirked as he watched from the doors to the throne room. Athena scoffed before vanishing to her home, where she worked on a few charts and maps. Aphrodite disapeared to her apartment on Olympus to fix her hair from the start of the outburst. Hestia sat calmly at the hearth, in the form of a brown haired tanned nine year old, her hair in a ponytail and wearing a simple flower dress, as her warm eyes flickered with the flames she tended. Hermes stood to the side of Ares, making phone calls for the Hermes Express as both of his snakes argued on the antenna. Artemis had dissolved to her Hunters, readying for the next hunt. Apollo stood to the other side of Ares, playing his lyre a bit before grabbing the ukulele. Dionysus was serving his sentence of a hundred years helping the children of the gods to mature, but he mostly was the grumpy sober god who walked in the woods and around trees and bushes, while Chiron was the trainer. With each Olympian was a different set of actions while knowing of what the Big Three were doing.

"You dare betray me?!" Zeus bellowed as he threw his bolt at Poseidon, who in turn raised his trident and water shot out of the tip, the lightning bolt now just a piece of metal on the ground. Hades started to attack Zeus when Poseidon again slammed his trident in front of him. The tremor created fissures along where Hades had been about to step, and then the floor fell into the abyss that now lay underneath.

"I betrayed no one, Brother!" Poseidon shouted over the thunder. Hades had regained his footing and, now 20 feet away from Zeus, stomped his foot against the side of the cliff rock of the abyss. Undead soldiers crawled their way up and started to surround Poseidon, who in turn blasted a dozen of them with his trident and threw another 2 dozen into the crevice below.

"I have no one to betray, for all have betrayed me!" Hades opened his hand and a spear appeared, cold Stygian Iron radiating death. His Healm of Darkness had fallen off of his head at some point, so Zeus saw when Hades threw the spear straight at his chest.

It struck him in the side and he screamed, the sky darkening forevermore than before. He pulled it out and snapped it in two before throwing the spearhead at Poseidon, electricity crackling off of the dark Iron.

"No! Father!" Poseidon turned and saw the daughter of Zeus flash like her father's lightning, and then he turned to see the speeding spearhead crackling towards him. Before he could do anything to protect his champion, the head flew straight towards Poseidon's heart.

Before it could hit its mark, a shadow, as fast as a lightning bolt, jumped in front of him. Zeus roared, the electricity in the air growing. The unwanted sound of impact froze everyone still. The figure, that had been struck in mid air, fell to the floor on its side, the sound of popping filling the silence.

The smell of charred meat filled the room, but not the sweet and tasty kind you made on the grill. It was the kind people avoided, the one of disaster and death.

Poseidon turned silently and looked at the small figure. She had only been so young, and she had her life ahead of her, so how had she wiped it all out? She found her way in through the storm and flew to Olympus, right at the worst moment possible. She was kind to everyone except her enemies or anyone who bothered her, and now this happened. She was unlike any other child of Zeus there ever demigod followed the signs of danger and adventure until finding a satyr, who then took her to Chiron to train her, back when there was a camp. Strong willed and muscular, not buff but stronger than it, smart mouth and wise mind. She was special, one of those demigods that did the right things, even with others going the wrong way. Poseidon named her his champion secretly after she had become a Hunter of Artemis. She had smiled at him and accepted, humbly receiving her blessings.

Now he looked at her long black hair spread across the marble floor. He lightly turned her to face the ceiling, and he saw the wound. She jumped too high at the last minute. The spearhead was embedded into her chest on the left side, right in the center of her heart. There was no way for her to survive, even more with her skin charred around the spearhead. Her electric blue eyes stared back at Poseidon, relief and yet also sadness in the corners of her eyes.

"Poseidon," she rasped, and he didn't dare correct her. She raised her now pale right hand, instead of her tanned skin, and he gripped it with his right hand, her hand smaller than his yet more calloused.

"Why, child? I am immortal. Nothing your father threw at me can kill me." He saw the rush of different emotions: joy, sadness, fear, worry, hope. Hope. Always hope.

She squeezed his hand, the hope in her eyes small. "I had to." He became confused by that, and she reiterated. "I chose to." He looked at her with burning question. "You said we follow our fate, not make it. I knew it was time that even the 3 most powerful gods had to come together, and its the only way. " She took a long moment before speaking. "It is my time."

Poseidon shook his head in anger. He knew Zeus was watching, and he just wanted to destroy him with the rage of the oceans. He knew she would never approve of it. "Hades shall make sure you come back. It is Zeus' fault for this, but Hades must keep his end of his duties."

"No, I don't want that." She squeezed his hand before answering. "Let me go in peace. I want to see the fields again." He nodded at the longing in her eyes, and his anger diminished. She managed a last laugh. "Say goodbye to them for me." He nodded again before she closed her eyes, taking one last rattling breath.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this is past tense because it happened already, and it's being remembered by someone. But who? You have to find out.**

 **Please review on this and I shall give you a shoutout. Please write questions, complaints, and/or comments in your reviews. I love to see what you all think.**

 **Jane out-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all of you readers!Sorry but it took months to get away from my brother, so now my account is safe enough for now. Here is Chapter one and I hope you all enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

 **1**

School sucks. Don't you ever know the feeling when you go to a new school during the school year and the way everyone looks at you like some freak? That's exactly how I feel right now. Today's not my first day here at Sandor Academy, but it still stays with me, the feeling that something's off. Maybe this school isn't the same as the others, not the usual routine as always for the new kids.

Out of nowhere my back hits something metallic, and my books are all over the floor. "Oh sorry kid," Travis Sourd, pronounced 'sword', says sarcastically as the other kids stared. "You should watch where you're going, not looking down at the ground, softie." Some of the guys start 'oooh'ing and I don't react to them. My eyes are locked on his.

Out of all of the kids here, Travis is the guy you don't mess with. He plays in the football team of sixth through eighth graders who are strong enough to play. His brown skin and fiery eyes make him stand out more than his height, six foot two inches. He has scars over his arms and legs, and so he says on his back and chest, from playing so much football when he was younger. No one knows where he's from or when he got here, but no one disrespects him or even questions his history. Funny the guy still plays football and hasn't picked on anyone. Even more funny, I'm his first victim.

"You gonna cry, softie?" He grins as I turn away from him, wishing I could blast him into a million pieces. I can't pick a fight with him because he would obviously win, and I'd get blamed for the incident. I can't get him angry, because he would obviously still kill me. I can't and won't call him out to the teachers because that would make me look weaker than I do right now. The only solution for this is-

"Yes, sir." The words feel bitter in my mouth. I hate surrender, but if I get expelled from here on the last day of school my mom would have to find another school for me.

My mom's name is Kate, her last name the same as mine, Stone. She works at the corner store two shifts a day. Her kind brown eyes different from my electric blue ones. Her blond hair different from my black hair. She has a glint in her eyes every morning, saying that every new day is a gift for me to do my best. I wish I could just punch the kid and jump into a taxi all the way to my house. Then I can run to the corner store and jump into her arms. She would be happy to see me after such a long time away from home. She says she named me Annabeth after some girl that was a child of Athena or something years ago. Mom says that she was a hero of Olympus in greek and roman mythology, and was one of the famous heroes that has a happy life. I always ask her when the hero died, but she always avoids the question, just like when I ask about my dad.

Maybe if he were here I wouldn't be bullied by eighth graders when I'm barely 12 and in sixth grade. Mom says I'm a year under what I should be, but that it's because she couldn't pay for it before, and it took her a year before getting a raise that paid for the next year. Basically I started school late. People always tease me a bout that and not having a dad.

He nods. He smirks before walking off, some other guys in the football team following behind him. He nods to a girl wearing a baseball cap, before he turns the corner and disapears from view.

Weird, he never nods to anyone in acknowledgement, and I've never seen the girl until now. She's about five foot two, black hair and tanned skin like Travis'. Her cap is down low, covering her eyes. She's wearing an orange T-shirt that does look like a shirt that Travis has worn before. She wears blue jeans and black tennis shoes, maybe like Nikes or something. She leans against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

She lifts her head and her eyes stare straight at me, her eyes shadowed by her baseball cap. The other kids don't seem to notice, which makes the odd moment stretch for me before people start walking to their classes, blocking my view of the girl. When they disperse, the girl's gone, like I just imagined it or she had never existed.

I just shake my head before walking to my locker with my books and putting them away, taking out my history textbook. I hate first period. I have a feeling that today is just going to get weirder.

* * *

 **Annabeth S.: Nice way to make it a bit dramatic and make me look weak.**

 **I wasn't trying to make you look weak just give me a break.**

 **2: Yeah it might be better to.**

 **Thank you, -**

 **3: Don't spoil the identities!**

 **Fine, fine! Until next time!**

 **4: And please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

2

Everything is in place. I watch as Tank Baga pushes the girl against the lockers, her books falling and scattering on the floor. "Oh sorry kid," he says in a sarcastic voice. His acting has only gotten better since Chiron improvised on new training. That's actually what I expected from an Ares kid, just as Clarrise had been with Percy when there was still a camp.

"You should watch where you're going, not down at the ground, softie." I notice the girl tense but stare back at him, a flash in her electric blue eyes. I wonder who her godly parent is now. She has a strong Aura, maybe Athena or Apollo, maybe even Hermes, but definitely not Ares. All Ares kids never allow themselves to be bullied, even the weakest ones.

"You gonna cry, softie?" We had one of Hecate's teenage kids to twist the Mist around to make the mortals believe that Tank is named something like Travis Sourd or Sword, and that he's on the football team. He does enjoy doing that now, crashing into the mortals easily on the field. No one messes with him because of it.

The girl's eyes flash angrily, but then dim a bit. She must be looking at her options, more likely a child of Athena. She looks away from him and I see her face more clearly. Her lips are drawn tight against eachother, like struggling to lash out, something an Ares kid would just do without hesitation.

She sees all of her options, maybe, and then looks at the floor. She mumbles, "Yes, sir." It seems like a big effort for her to say the words, but she definitely isn't an Ares kid. Most likely Athena from all of her reactions to Tank's teasing and bullying. I wonder how it would feel for me if she happened to be my sister. I wouldn't know how to react, since I did watch some of the times that Tank teased her.

He nods before turning towards me and walking by. Before he passes me he nods to me, confirming my suspicion. I nod back as he keeps walking past now, and the girl notices his nod to me.

She seems to be taking me in and trying to place me. She probably notices that she hasn't seen me before. I lean casually with my arms crossed as before, and then after a while I look straight at her. Her eyes seem to narrow as she tries to see my eye color. I look into her startling blue eyes, which, if I just went by her eyes, I would take as a child of Apollo or Hermes.

When the kids start walking past and they block my view of her, and that I'm sure she can't see me, I stand up straight and take off my baseball cap, changing it with the baseball cap my sister lended me, and I feel its invisibility magic working. I walk past her as she starts to get up and I slip a small paper with writing in greek and roman on the bottom, and then I walk to the doors around the corner, the Exit sign on and the warning of alarm as well. I wait until I see the Exit sign turn off to press against the bar, opening the door and exiting the building.

I hope the plan goes smoothly before any monsters come. This is the first time in a while that we find a demigod with a strong Aura, which also means the chances of an attack today are higher.

I have to report to Chiron before lunch starts for them, where I need to stay low key in case we need extraction. I pray to the gods that this goes well. The last time it went wrong was before I was even here, when Percy and my sister were both twelve. But that was with a child of the Big Three. It can't happen now with this girl, and we won't mess up on this. We have lots of people here who've been watching her. It was really hard to do it, seeing that too many demigods in one place can strengthen their Auras.

We have to be ready, and not mess this up. _Bree_ ,I think, _you're up. You better not screw this up._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that was different.**

 **2: Chloe did this part.**

 **J/N: Wait she did?**

 **C/N: Yes.**

 **?: Don't judge a person by their appearance.**

 **Annabeth Stone: Thanks, Alex.**

 **3: What about hiding identities?**

 **A/N: Well, they won't know what number she is if the first thing we put is a ? and then her name next.**

 **Annabeth Stone: And that actually just slipped. Alex did you do that on purpose?**

 **Alex:...Yes.**

 **2: Please review for the next chapter to come sooner.**

 **J/N: And Jane, Chloe.**

 **C/N and A/N: Yea?**

 **J/N: I know what happened with the RCBM chapter.**

 **C/N & A/N: ...*look to each other***

 ***door slams***

 _ **Silence**_


	4. Chapter 3

**C/N: Review**

 **A/N: Please enjoy! The whole crew is working on it!**

 **L/N: Check the profile to know who we are.**

* * *

3

I really don't want to do this. Tanya and Tank already did their parts easily, but I have to be the spy for them. I don't like being a spy, just because I'm a daughter of Athena that doesn't always pay attention as the others, and act like some other person. Mom told me to just stay in my path and not let them take me off the bridge. I don't know what she thinks about me, but I feel like she's disappointed because I won't be an engineer or writer or architect. Hopefully my sister can help me with that, since she's the Architect of Olympus. But that will have to be later.

I pull out my history textbook and close my locker, which is filled with pictures at camp, walking towards Anna. She says that I can call her Anna, and the entire school, even the teachers, call her that. I feel sadness at the memory of just watching her get bullied by Tank just now, or Travis.

With Anna, I don't act differently from myself. I just talk to her truthfully and listen to what she shares with me. She feels like a friend, and I hope that she does as well, not just because I have to be her friend, but because she's mine.

"Hey," I say sadly, no fake emotion needed. She turns and she smiles sadly. Her black hair is pulled into her usual ponytail, which reminds me of my sister, and she thumbs a loose strand out of her face. I walk next to her and we walk towards History class.

"You, um, saw that, didn't you?" She rubs her hand on the back of her neck nervously. I nod sadly. She sighs. "Sorry you had to see that before first period."

I shrug. "No worries. I just wish I could've done something for you back there." I know the words are the truth, even though they shouldn't be. I could tell him to lay off of her, but he would never listen to me.

She flicks her eyes towards me before looking ahead at where we're walking. "Don't blame yourself about it. You and I both know you could've never done anything against Travis. I sigh as I nod my head. She stops me at a corner, right near our class. "Hey, um, I want to tell you something." I nod and I follow her to the other side of the hallway, where we're covered from eyesight and out of earshot. She still looks to each side before looking at me. After a while she speaks. "I don't think I'm going to be coming back next year." I didn't expect her to be blunt about it, so it catches me off guard.

"You don't know how true that is." I say without thinking, and her eyes widen before she raises her eyebrow. "I mean, not everyone is coming next year, so it makes sense that their going to take us out as well." This seems to bother her a bit.

After a bit she nods. "I guess that's true, but that doesn't mean that you're not coming next year-" She cuts herself off as she looks at my face, my feelings of sadness and guilt showing wihtout shadow. "I guess it is us against the world." She holds my arms by the elbows and I look at her. "You're the best friend that I've ever had, Bree."

My eyes widen at that. I really didn't expect her to be thinking this way, but I shouldn't act too surprised. Either way, I still feel surprised. "I-I am?"

She pats my right shoulder and pulls me into a one arm hug. "Of course you. You're my best friend. I wouldn't have it any other way." I put my arm under hers, my hand on her left shoulder, and we walk to class, me feeling better than I had been earlier.

I know I have to walk with her to lunch, which I do anyways, and sit at our usual table when Isreal Jhong, or Jake Hudson, comes by and talks with Anna before Tank comes by to 'pick on her' and Jake helps her out. He and I volunteer to take her home and that's when we talk to her mother, if she understands, and then take her to Chiron. Oh gods, please let this plan not go wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the short chapter!**

 **P/N: Sadly Janus is still locked up and doesn't allow anyone near her.**

 **L/N: She hasn't gotten out of her room for anything for THREE full days!**

 **C/N:Your fault Jane.**

 **A/N: Yes I know. Please review to help her through her depression. Positive things please! for her positive. For any of us you can put all the negativity you want.**

 **P/N: Peace.**


	5. Chapter 4

**J/N: Enjoy**

* * *

4

 _ **Annabeth Stone**_

I walk out of P.E. feeling like I have been fried to the core. Our teacher, Coach Zhang, who looks like he's only eighteen, made us do a few really complicated runs on the track and then some drills that strengthens our speed and flexibility, or so he says, and then he points me out of the class and makes me do the rope climbing and the climbing wall without the safety harnesses.

He's six foot three, or four, his shoulders broad. He's lean and muscular, the kind of guy that spends hours in the gym and drinks those smoothies and stuff. His black hair is close cropped in a military haircut. His brown eyes always followed me more than the others, and he always pushed me to do better than the other kids.

I always notice his tattoo on the inside of his right arm with two crossed spears with five lines under it and above it the capital letters 'SPQR' I have no idea what that means, but I don't try to ask, since I really don't want to have to run more laps and climb the wall again.

One time I asked him why he pushes me so hard and he blinked hard, not ready for my question. He regained his hard look and said, "I only expect the best from you, Stone." before he walked away. His words actually made me think. That seemed like a weird thing for a teacher to say.

I keep thinking about Coach Zhang until someone bumps into me trying to walk next to me. I look and see Alex Hearthstone, a four foot five brown haired and red orange eyed girl who always wears shirts that are too big for her and jeans that actually fit, trying to squeeze between the lockers and me. I forgot about her today, how could I forget about Alex?

Alex is just like me: a target and ADHD/dyslexic kid that struggles to fit in. People tease her about being an orphan, one that lived on the streets and actually had to beg for money to buy school clothes. I do my best to help her out with the money, and so does my mom, but it does make it more stressful for my mom to have another child to take care of. Alex came a few weeks after school started, and kids were making fun of her torn and dirty clothes since then she didn't have any way to get money, and she only bought food. Thet first weeks of school here were actually chaotic, so I'm glad she came later than that.

She stumbles over her feet and I hold her up so that she doesn't fall. "Sorry Alex. I was busy sulking over my exhaustion." I try to apologize for actually forgetting about her entirely. She shrugs it off like it's fine. She does say it happens all the time, and that makes me feel worse about forgetting about her.

"So now we go to fourth period greek?" She asks quietly, her ADHD actually worse than mine. She forgets a lot of things and she seems to struggle with sitting still, just like me.

I nod. Fourth period is one of my favorite classes. Mr. Jackson is really good at making the class fun and easy to remember. Even Alex has no trouble remembering the stuff about the gods and their specialties, and even the heroes are easy to remember when you get to mess around and pretend you are the person you have to learn.

He brings in artifacts to the class sometimes, and some of them are actual weapons that look a bit newer than the other things, like Hercules' sword, Anaklusmos. Hercules had gotten it from a daughter of Atlas and was able to survive with her help. He actually tells us a different story than what the textbooks say. He speaks as if he saw it happen, or he remembers being told the story.

The Hesperid was punished by her father for helping Hercules trick Atlas and for giving him Anaklusmos to fight Ladon, a dragon who protected the tree of golden apples, and ran from her sister nymphs, the other Hesperides. She lost the title of a Hesperid and was only the nymph daughter of Atlas, the titan of Endurence and Strength, who held up the sky. She was exiled and then joined Artemis, the goddess of Hunt and the moon, and the Hunters of Artemis. Hercules gave her no credit so she held a grudge against all men. Then she died fighting against her father to save a hero who was, ironically, male. He said that her constellation is still in the sky, where she continues to hunt to this day.

The sword looks like it's brand new and that it has been polished and sharpen for use. It seems to radiate a kind of power that makes me feel unsteady. Just like whenever I do talk to Mr. Jackson or get near him, I feel like there's a kind of strangeness, as if I can see a battle and I'm on one side while he's on the other. It makes me nervous a lot.

Mr. Jackson is a lean and muscular guy, his jet black hair swept to the side a bit. He sometimes wears a blue jacket of his, but usually just wears a T-shirt and jeans. He looks like a troublemaker in highschool, but he looks a lot older. He looks a bit worn down, as if life pounded him, but he always kept a good mood.

He also has the same 'SPQR' letters, on the underside of his right arm, as Coach Zhang, but he has the tattoo of a trident instead of the crossed spears, and he also has the five lines under it.

He has long and nimble fingers, so it's easier for him to hold and maneuver around the artifacts. Sometimes he seems as if he's in happy or sad memories while he's lecturing, but then he regains his troublemaker smile and keeps on with his lecture.

When we get close to class Bree joins us, her on the other side of Alex, so that we can try to protect her from getting picked on so close to class.

We make it to our seats right before the bell rings. I sit in the second row, the farthest to the left, and Alex sits nexts to me. Bree sits two seats behind me, in the fourth row, and a guy with a hoodie on sits behind me. The rest of the class is already seated and ready for class. Mr. Jackson rises from his chair and walks to the whiteboard, but before he can start speaking a kid in black shoes, blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and sunglasses walks in. He looks like a cool kid, one that doesn't care about what the teachers think and always get detention. I can't see his eyes, because of the sunglasses, radiators probably, but he seems to be looking straight at me.

My blood runs cold. I've always noticed that whenever I see him out of class, he stops whatever he's doing and watches me until I can't see him anymore. Hopefully he just stays away from me, and I can get through the last day of school easily.

Mr. Jackson looks at the boy and his eyes narrow. "What is the reason you're late, again, today, Mr. Holland?" His full name is Walt Holland, which seems weird. He just keeps watching me and then shrugs against the wall he's leaning on.

"Got caught up in the Auditorium by some kids." Mr. Jackson raises an eyebrow before nodding.

He grabs the attention sheet off of his desk and marks something off, probably Walt's tardy on the last day of school. He jerks his chin to the back row in the middle area where he always sits. "Take your seat. I should start the activity as soon as possible."

"Why not right now? You don't have to wait on me." This does seem to hit a nerve but he just shakes his head, mumbling something in greek. Walt sits down and leans back with his hands behind his head.

Mr. Jackson takes role, saying random greek words after our names, and then clasps his hands. "Alright, today I got permission from the principal and the nurse to take you all to greek training." He says the last two words slow but the class cheers. We all take our things and follow him to the gym, where hard mats have been laid out over the gym floor and wooden swords, well, wooden handled foam swords, line a table. We leave our backpacks on the ground and we go to the locker rooms to change into gym clothes.

Everyone has been waiting for this, ever since Mr. Jackson told us about trying to allow us to do so. Now that we can, I really feel like I have enough energy to run from here in New York to California. We each grab one of the foam swords and put on a vest shaped like greek armour. We each pair up before he blows the whistle and we start the sword fights.

I remember all of the techniques Mr. Jackson taught us and I take down my opponent with a left feint and a right hand thrust to my opponents side. He grunts and falls onto the mat. Mr. Jackson yells out, "Winner Stone, Loury fallen." Some of the kids cheer, including Alex and Bree, and then try to do their own fights.

I just stare at the foam sword hilt and then at my hand. How did I move so fast? And how did I know the exact maneuvers to use to take him down? I stop running questions through my mind when I hear Loury grunt. I drop my sword and help him to his feet. "Ow, that really hurt." I apologize as he walks over to the nurse, who watches on standby in case of any really bad injuries.

I hear cheers on the other side of the room and I hear Mr. Jackson say glumly, "Winner Holland, Ganter fallen." Holland looks straight at me and I turn away. I watch as Bree disarms her opponent easily with a smile on her lips. She does it gracefully, unlike my quick moves.

Alex just waits until her opponent charges, which is a really big guy compared to her, and jumps to the side at the last second that his sword aims at where she had been seconds before. His momentum takes him a bit farther and she just drops her sword. Mr. Jackson goes over to watch since all of the others had finished their duels. Her opponent, Lang, gains his footing and then narrows his arms at the unarmed Alex. He smirked and doesn't charge. Instead he stalks slowly, like he knows that he's going to win. Alex doesn't even move as Lang gains ground and gets closer to her. When he swings his sword Alex ducks and her hand shoots to his wrist, and she twists. Lang cries out as the sword falls out of his hand and he holds his hand gingerly. Alex grabs the sword off of the floor where she'd left it and then aims it right against his back, where his heart is located. He says nothing and Mr. Jackson nods, respect and surprise in his look. "Winner Hearthstone, Lang fallen."

When Lang finishes walking across the mats to have his wrist checked by the nurse, Mr. Jackson tells us to pair up and continue until only two people are still unbeaten. I actually make it the entire way, Alex beaten by the guy with the hoodie, named Sadnucks, and Bree beaten lastly by Holland. He smirks in my direction when it's my turn to fight him. "Last fight, Holland against Stone. Ready, fight."

As soon as he says the word, Holland does a jab to my side and elbows my stomach. Before he can hit me again, I feel adrenaline rush into me. My body reacts all of its own accord, somehow familiar to the techniques. I parry his strikes and don't go for his feints. He jabs at my chest but I spin out of the way, making my sword hit him in the back of his knee. His leg doesn't close down as it should, instead he stumbles a bit before narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, which somehow haven't fallen off. He twists and aims at my throat with deadly force and accuracy. I parry his attack before feinting a blow to his side and try again to make his knee collapse. This time he expects it and elbows me in my chin. I feel the pain but defend myself from his other attacks.

Then, something happens. In the middle of a strike at my left side, the fowm piece of the sword takes on the color and shape of real steel and the handle becomes a leather grip of an actual sword. I dodge the strike, but it skins my left side fast and strong enough to cut throughmy P.E. shirt and cut me. It's looks like a shallow cut, but it stings so badly it feels like my skin is burning off of my side. When I look back at the sword, I roll away from it so it doesn't get my head.

"You haven't made it easy for us to find you." He says coldly, his voice completely different from minutes before.

I hear shouts from the class, and Mr. Jackson tries to get them off the mats, Bree the only one allowed to approach as he follows, taking out a pen from his pocket.

"They'll be too late, by the time they try to help, I'll have you dead on the floor." He smiles coldly and feints to one side before striking behind my right leg, slicing a deeper gash than on my side. The pain flares mercilessly.

The metal is two different colors. One is definitely steel, but the other side, it looks like a golden bronze color, Just like the swords some of the heroes used, like Anaklusmos...

My head clears. Celestial Bronze. I try to remember anything about a two metal sword, but I don't remember anything. I dodge another strike and he slices off the blade part of my foam sword clean off. I hold onto the hilt in case I can cut him with the sharp part of it now.

"Join us, and he will give you mercy, and maybe when he's done with you I'll get to play with you." His words are so disgusting that I swing at his face, slicing a deep gash across the right side of his face. He growls and slaps me with his hand, his fingers grazing my left cheek and leaving scratch marks. I stumble back before rolling up and he strikes the growls and pounces.

Then Mr. Jackson yells out, " _Apofévgo_!" and I'm surprised to understand what he said. "Parry!" I parry the sword and then dodge again. He shouts out again. " _Afoplízo_!" "Disarm!" As soon as I dodge the strike I do as he says.

I parry it and do the disarming maneuver. The blade hits the base of Holland's and I twist as hard as I can. The blade falls to the floor.

Holland seems surprised, but doesn't get to last because then Bree jumps in front of me with a steel dagger she must've had in her boot. "Watch it, Sparky." she says without humor, her blade aimed at his throat. Somehow I have Holland's sword in my hands, which I don't remember picking up, but then it turns to shadow, litterally. It melts into nothing and disapears from my grip. Holland smiles.

"I'll enjoy killing you, Athena spawn." Bree flinches at that but stands her ground. Mr. Jackson starts jogging towards us, his pen in his hand, ready to uncap it. Why do you need a pen at this time? Holland looks to me. "And you, I'll enjoy playing with you, after you no longer belong to him." I don't know who he's talking about, but the words make me shiver in disgusted anticipation.

Then, Holland begins to dissolve as the sword had. He becomes nothing more than a shadow on the ground and then nothing. Mr. Jackson arrives and looks at where Holland had disapeared. "Bree, is she hurt?" Bree turns to me when he says it and pain erupts from both cuts. I fall onto my side after I cry out, Bree barely able to slow my fall. Mr. Jackson looks at my wounds and shakes his head. " I knew someone would take Luke's place."

"But, if she summoned a demigod who has turned..." Bree starts but then cuts off as she looks at Alex. "Could Alex be one of us?"

He shakes his head and frowns. "It's possible. Get Tank and Tanya out here with Isreal Jhong. Take Alex with you. She does have a strong Aura like Anna, but it feels a bit stronger, different." He shakes his head. "Warn Chiron and have some of the Hecate teens come here and help me out with the Mist."

"Yes, sir." I groan and she glances at me with worry before looking back to Mr. Jackson and says, "May the gods help you." She says it like a farewell, one she has said many times before. She runs off as he takes out something from his pocket. It looks like a brownie, but he breaks off a piece and makes me eat it. It tastes just like the fresh chocolate Mom always makes for me when I go home, like the brownies she filled with the chocolate, soft and warm.

The pain turns to a dull, but it throbs all the same. "Oh Father, please help us as much as you can." I hear Mr. Jackson say under his breath. His father?

He calls Alex over, who stares wide eyed at the wounds that haven't closed. "The wounds won't close with Ambrosia or Nectar. It must be healed manually or magically."

I don't understand what he means, but I don't want to stay seated losing blood like its just dripping water. After a while Alex helps me, somehow not stumbling as before but able to carry most of my weight. "Take her to the side exit near the front." Alex nods. "Be careful that no one sees you or her, and when you get outside wait for Bree. She'll find you with three others. Then she'll drive you to camp. Don't seperate from each other. Gods help you." He ends and Alex helps me along towards the entrance to the hallway where my locker is.

We turn the corner, my head fogging up from the strange events that it can't interpret. We turn the other corner and get to the exit. She helps me sit on the grass while we wait.

It doesn't go as planned. Something starts screeching in the sky, a swarm of strange creatures. They look like winged serpents, some hissing. Then one that gets closer to us opens it's mouth and fire blasts out. I fall onto the grass entirely. "What the-"

" _Apó tin Athiná_!" Someone curses behind me, which means "By Athena!" I turn around to see Bree with Travis, the girl with the baseball cap, and a guy with short curly blond hair and the same tattoo as Mr. Jackson and Coach Zhang, but with a lyre, those mini harp things. "They found us. Tank, carry Anna."

Her order makes me tense, because the thought of being in Travis' arms is horrifying. He doesn't even hesitate. He picks me up off of the ground and my legs dangle. "What happened to the tough guy who loved to tease me?" I say as he jogs easily with me in his arms. The others follow, Alex on Isreal's shoulders.

He answers gruffly, "It was an act. We had to stay low but also make sure you were one of us."

"'One of us'? What are you exactly then?" He stays silent and stares straight ahead. The serpents are gaining on us.

We arrive to a beet up Jeep and Travis tosses me into the back, Isreal with me in the back. Before I can even ask why the girl turns to him. "Keep her as stable as possible. Those cuts won't heal but the least we can do is keep her up." He nods once to her, saying no words.

"Wait, so I can't be healed? What do you even mean by that?" My head starts pounding as the numbness goes away. Alex sits in the front in between Bree and the girl.

Travis climbs onto the back and presses something. The sound of grinding gears fills the air as from a panel in the back of the Jeep rises a turret. He sits in the seat and checks the bullets, actual Celestial Bronze just like the blade Holland used. "Ready!"

The girl slams on the accelerator, and the tires squeal as we turn to the left and then jump the curb to the right side. My wounds start hurting worse and Isreal gives me another small piece of Mom's chocolate cookies flavored thing. It looks like a brownie or something, but there are signs that it isn't, like the soft golden glow it emanates and golden flecks in the texture. The girl turns to the left and the wound in the back of my right leg flares with pain from the impact.

I hope this goes easily, and I can get a doctor to heal me. Oh gods, I miss my mom.


	6. DiscontinuedTemporary(For now)

**J/N:Today is a sad day of farewells.**

 **L/N: Again as said in the Lost Child, we have come to a set back.**

 **P/N: Majority has unanimously voted the discontinuing of this story, temporarily.**

 **A/N: The unanimous vote has spoken. No ideas flourish, and so the story withers.**

 **C/N: This can be temporary or permanent, hopefully temporary.**

 **J/N:Again sorry to those who support us, but fate has an ugly way of showing fairness. Enjoy the other stories!**


End file.
